Help Me Forget
by pink54345
Summary: When Blair breaks Nate and betrays him Serena gladly picks up the pieces.


A/N: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters.

Nate had stepped out his town car and walked up the stairs of his penthouse on Park Avenue. He was coming home early to surprise his loving girlfriend with flowers and chocolates. He felt bad about working long hours at the office for the internship and wanted to make it up to her. As he was walking up the stairs he heard distant moans and gasps. He pulled his out of his pocket and opened the door. As he entered he set down his coat and followed the noises. Greeted by the sight of Blair having sex with another man. But it wasn't just any man, it was best friend Chuck. Nate almost fainted and he filled up with rage but he didn't interrupt them. He then walked off and waited for them on the coach. Wanting to know what they would say when they discovered him sitting on the coach. Blair walked out the bedroom in a robe with Chuck following. They were immediately shocked to see Nate sitting on the couch in the living room. They stood there frozen unable to speak. Nate stood up and slowly approached them. His face calm but angry at the same time.

"Well. Aren't you going to say something?"

"Nate I - I sorry," responded Blair without a hint of sincerity in her voice.

" Nate man I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way" apologized Chuck.

"Save it. The both of you.

Nate wanted to punch him in the face. How could Chuck, his best friend deceive him in the worst possible way _again._ Nate was livid and needed to get out of there. He stormed into the elevator and he could hear the sound of Blair's voice shouting his Nate. He give two fucks about her anymore. He just needed to get out of there. He reached the sidewalk and stood in the cool night air wondering where he would go. He had just found that his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend. _What to do? Where to go? Who t go to? _wondered Nate. Dan. No. Vanessa. Hell No. He knew of only one person that would understand him and comfort him. Serena. She would take his side no matter what. Even if Blair was her best friend. Because she loved Nate and he knew it. He quickly hailed a cab and in 15 minutes he was standing in front of Serena's 5th Avenue apartment. He knocked on the door and she immediately answered it like she been expected him. She was only wearing the Columbia sweatshirt that he had given her. Although it was slightly big for her, he thought she looked beautiful. At that moment he had forgotten about Blair.

" Hi Serena I really need someone to talk to."

She noticed the look in his eyes and knew something was wrong. This wasn't the Nate she knew and loved. He seemed sadder and just different. She always knew something wrong without him having him say so. They knew each other just that well.

"Oh my god Nate. What happened?" dark blue eyes filled with concern.

"It's Blair. She cheated on me with Chuck."

"I'm so sorry. She doesn't deserve you Nate."

She gave Nate a hug and held him like he was the only person in the world that mattered right now. To her he was. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held him. She stopped holding him and grabbed his hands, pulling him into her apartment. She led him to the coach and sat him down beside him while still holding hands. She looked into his sad blue eyes and knew Blair had broken him. How could Blair do this to Nate. _Her _Natie_. Blair may have been her best friend but Nate was always secretly first in her heart._

"_Do you want to talk about?" asked Serena softly._

"_No. I just want to forget about it. About them." he then looked into her eyes and said, "Serena help me forget," with a slight smile._

_Her mouth turned up into a beautiful smile and it lit up Nate's heart. She gave Nate a small kiss on the lips and got up to go into the kitchen. She came back with a box of brown sugar pop tarts. Nate's favorite. She had always known how to cheer him up. She sat back down next to him, closer this time, and opened up the box of pop tarts. She handed him one and the fun began. They laughed and joked and reminisced all night. They even played guitar hero. After a tiring night of fun they both collapsed on the couch laughing. Nate stretched out on the couch pulling Serena on top of him. They both lie there staring into each others blue eyes. There lips met heatedly and Nate's hands gripped her waist. Serena let out a soft moan as he ran his hands up and her body._

" _Nate what are-" she cut off as he kissed her again._

_They both sat up and stared at each other. Both each others lips swollen from kissing._

"_Serena listen okay. Blair was never right for me and now I realize that. I also realize that you are. So let's just go with it. Because I know you feel the same way I do."_

"_Nate we can't"_

"_Why not? Because of Blair? You said it yourself. She doesn't deserve me but you do."_

_He then kissed her even more passionately and she didn't pull away this time. She pulled him back on the couch on top of her as his hands fingered the waist of her lacy underwear. Her sweatshirt had risen up revealing her perfect stomach. He ran his hands over stomach and she shivered at his touch. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed somewhere. He removed the sweatshirt and revealed her matching blue bra. The couch was definitely not a space for them. He got up and lifted her from the couch her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He carried her into the bedroom using his leg to shut the door. He laid down on top of her and admired her beauty. Just staring into her eyes could make any person forget, especially him. She made him forget his troubles, his sorrows, and his nightmares. But one thing he would never forget was her._

_The End_


End file.
